


Hytteturen

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, evak er blitt voksne, hyttetur, småbarnsfamilie
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Familien Evak drar på hyttetur til Telemark. Der venter bading, fiske, bærtur og andre...greier - for både barn og voksne.





	1. Fredag 24. august 2035 kl. 15.35

Etter at Liv inviterte dem på hytta tidligere i sommer har de forsøkt finne en helg der alle sammen kan. Det er ikke så lett mellom alt annet. Isak skal jobbe litt og Even jobber ganske mye med et filmprosjekt som skal ha premiere før jul, ungene skal til Kragerø til besteforeldrene, Liv og familien skal på ferie i utlandet, masse småting som spiser opp sommerferien. Men endelig har de funnet en helg der både Liv og familien Valtersen Næsheim kan.

Liv har hytte på fjellet i Telemark. De kjører fra Oslo tidlig på ettermiddagen. Turen oppover tar litt over tre timer, men de har tenkt å stoppe undervegs, bruke god tid - og forhåpentligvis unngå bilsyke.

Ungene hører lydbøker, og turen går radig, de trenger nesten ikke stoppe annet enn for å tisse. Så er de nesten fremme ved tettstedet like ved hytta. Isak sender en melding til Liv. “Straks fremme. Skal vi handle noe?” Liv sender melding tilbake om at det trenger de ikke.

“Velkommen!” Hun klemmer Isak og Even hardt før hun bøyer seg ned og hilser på ungene. De vet at de har vært inne i magen hennes. Maria var knapt tre år første gang hun lurte på hvem moren deres var, for det gikk jo ikke an at to menn fikk barn uten en dame.  
“Liv hjalp oss med det”, har de sagt.  
“Er hun moren vår da?”  
“Nei, dere har to pappaer.”

Det er ikke så lett å forklare barna at hun bare ville hjelpe dem å bli født. De er oppvakte og vitebegjærlige, og har i flere år visst (nesten) nøyaktig hvordan barn blir til. At to menn ikke kan få barn alene er de fullt inneforstått med - så historien om at sæden fra pappa har smeltet sammen med et egg på et laboratorium og så er puttet inn i Liv har vært fasinerende. Fredrik så en gang et Newton-program om inseminasjon av kyr, og lurte på om det var slik de hadde havnet i Liv. Isak og Even hadde sett på hverandre, og raskt og stilltiende kommet frem til at det kanskje var en grei forklaringsmodell overfor en 4-åring, og sagt at jo, sånn var det. Fredrik hadde sett bestyrtet på dem. “Stakk du hele armen inn i Liv, pappa??” De hadde justert forklaringen i retning laboratoriet etterpå.

Mange har lurt på om ikke ungene blir forvirret over å være så mye sammen med Liv når hun ikke vil være moren deres, og Isak og Even har mer eller mindre tålmodig forklart at hun ikke ER moren til barna, hun var livmoren deres og bar dem frem i et 9 måneder langt svangerskap, slik at ungene kunne vokse opp hos foreldrene sine - to menn som var 30 og 32 år da de fikk barn. 

Ungene har sine sedvanlige sett med besteforeldre - Siri og Mathias på Evens side, og Marianne og Heine, og Tien og Terje på Isaks. Siri og Mathias har alltid vært en stabil faktor i Even og Isaks samliv. Alltid støttende - i bakgrunnen gjennom stort og smått, varsomt omsorgsfulle, ikke påtrengende - men forberedte på å bistå når det var behov for det, med små og store ting. De hadde aldri våget å få barn om det ikke var for dem, de trengte garantien for at noen ville være der for dem om det trengtes. Og innimellom hadde det trengtes. Årene etter at Maria og Fredrik ble født var stressende. Det var masse nytt og lite søvn på alle sammen, og Even hadde noen måneder vært langt nede. Isak hadde ikke hatt energi til å hjelpe ham, han hadde brukt alt han hadde av krefter på tvillingene, på å bære og bysse dem når de gråt eller ikke ville sove, på å gi dem mat når de våknet, på å organisere det nye livet deres. Da hadde Even bodd hos Siri noen uker, mens Mathias hjalp til med tvillingene og Isak forsøkte å få kontroll over livet.

Liv hadde også vært der som en støttende klippe. Hun gikk ikke inn i noen morsrolle og heller ikke i noen bestemorsrolle, som hun aldersmessig var nærmere med sine 26 år mer enn Isak. Hun ville ikke gå inn i familiedynamikken som noe annet enn en som bar frem barna. Men hun var der, som en stabil person gjennom alle år. Som en de kunne ringe til når de trengte en nøytral person å snakke med. Som en omsorgsfull person som brydde seg om barna og om fedrene. Nyskjerrig, men ikke invaderende. De hadde vært på hytta hennes hver sommer, og også besøkt henne på Vestlandet et par ganger, mens hun var gravid prøvde de å treffe henne en gang i måneden, men etterpå hadde det naturlig nok blitt sjeldnere. Når hun var i Oslo pleide hun å bo hos dem.

Hytta ligger idyllisk til på en øy ute i elva. Det er bru ut til øya, et par andre hytter der. Den ligger like ved vannet, med høye trær rundt. Det er stille og idyllisk, som regel er det bare lydene fra elva som høres. Inne ved land er det grunt og smult, og ungene har fått leke der nede så lenge de har redningsvester på og det er en voksen med dem. Det er blåbærkratt og kantarellsteder, og masse fisk i elva.

De går ut til hytta fra parkeringa. Det er ikke så langt, bare noen hundre meter, men med bagasje for fire er det nok å bære på, og de går et par turer ekstra for å få med alt. Liv spør om ungene vil ligge inne i hovedhytta sammen med henne, så kan Even og Isak ligge i annekset. Fredrik protesterer. “Jeg vil ligge sammen med pappa!” “Jeg vil også ligge i lillehytta”, sier Maria. De smiler, tenker at det sikkert ordner seg. Det var sånn i fjor også, men de fikk sove alene i annekset likevel.

Ungene løper rundt i lyngen, husker at de var her i fjor også. Maria finner en maurtue, Fredrik utforsker gjemmestedene sine. Glade barnelyder bryter stillheten.

“Høres ut som det blir en bra helg”, smiler Liv. “Gikk kjøreturen fint?”  
Isak ler. “Bedre enn turen til Trondheim, iallfall.”  
“Ja, jeg hørte rykter om litt bilsyke der, ja. Fikk de is og sjokolade, eller?”  
“Noen gav dem visst det, ja”, ler Isak og ser på Even, som dytter ham lett. “Du var ivrig på isen du også, da.”

Liv har forberedt mat. Laks og eggerøre - “med en spiseskje rømme, slik du har lært meg, Even” - brød, potetsalat, spekemat, og helt alminnelig salami og gulost til ungene, hun ringte på forhånd og spurte nøyaktig hva de ville ha, med minner fra egne barn om viktigheten av å ha akkurat riktig mat. Maria og Fredrik kommer og spiser, de spiser fort - brød med salami og ost, som forventet. Maria drister seg til litt nyrørt blåbær og hviner av glede når Liv sier hun kan lage sitt eget syltetøy senere.

Etterpå vil ungene bade. De plasker på grunna, leker med de små båtene de fant i lekekassa. Even og Isak ligger på svabergene like ved og følger med. De lytter til suset fra fossen, til fuglesangen, til barnelatter og barnekjekling. Even ligger på ryggen og ser opp på himmelen, ser på skyene som beveger seg høyt der oppe, på formasjonene som endrer seg. En mann. Et hus. Et hjerte. Isak ligger på magen, støtter haka i den ene hånden. Med den andre stryker han Even forsiktig over brystkassa, kjenner på den myke huden, de krøllete hårene. Leker litt med dem. Stryker fingrene langs kragebeinet, langs haka. Even snur hodet mot ham, smiler med øynene. Han tar Isak i hånda og lar fingrene leke med Isaks fingre, kiler hånden hans, ser ham inn i øynene. I bakgrunnen hører de lyden av barnelatter, de leker med Liv. Lyden av livet deres.


	2. Fredag 24. august 2035 kl. 21.30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin i solnedgang.

Om kvelden sitter de på terrassen og drikker vin. Ungene har lagt seg, når alt kom til alt var det ikke så vanskelig å få dem til å sove i køyesenga på soverommet i hovedhytta. Lovnaden om å få bade sammen med Liv før frokost neste morgen var nok. De sover nå, sovnet fort etter en innholdsrik dag med mange inntrykk.

Sola er i ferd med å gå ned. Himmelen blir farget rosa og oransje. Even og Isak sitter stille ved siden av hverandre og ser på, tenker på en annen solnedgang, i et annet land, for lenge siden. 

Even smiler. Isak hadde overrasket ham da, på Markusplassen i Venezia, og det var egentlig første gangen han virkelig innså at Isak forstod ham, fullt ut. At han kunne lese tankene hans, ligge et hakk foran, forutse hva Even ville gjøre og gi ham små dytt. Ikke fortelle ham hva han skulle gjøre, men bare vise at han kunne gjøre noe annet i stedet, og at han var der for ham uansett. 

Og så hadde alt blitt slik han drømte om. Kanskje ikke slik han alltid hadde drømt om, men slik drømmen hans var der og da. Han hadde kommet inn på regi-utdanningen. Han hadde fått lagd filmer. Ikke alle filmene han drømte om, men noen av dem. Han hadde fått filmpriser, han hadde stått på scenen under Amandaprisutdelingen i Haugesund og takket mannen i sitt liv. Han hadde løpt gledesstrålende opp på Gullruten i Bergen og takket crew og cast og kjærest og venner av hele sitt hjerte. Og de hadde kysset på KissCam, den overraskende tvisten som produsenten hadde lagt inn og som han som regissør omfavnet. Han hadde sett på Isak og Isak hadde sett på ham, løftet på øyenbrynet, de hadde lent seg mot hverandre og kysset intenst, mer inderlig enn noen av de andre i det klisjefylte innslaget på showet. Han hadde vært på filmfestivalen i Venezia. Ikke med sin egen film, men som med-produsent og som tilskuer. Drømmen om å være tilstede på visning av sin egen film hadde han fremdeles.

Isak klemte hånden hans. “Hva tenker du på? Du så ut som du satt og smilte i en annen verden.”  
“Jeg gjorde det”, sier Even. “Men nå er jeg her igjen.”

Liv kommer ut med mer vin, nøtter og sjokolade. Hun skjenker opp, de småprater. Om hva som har skjedd siden sist, om filmen til Even, om forskningsprosjektet til Isak, om sommerferien for dem alle, om Livs planer for høsten.

“Er dere klare for skolen da?” Liv ser på dem over vinglasset sitt.  
Even og Isak ser på hverandre. “De små babyene våre… tenk at de har begynt på skolen. Jeg husker hvor små de var da de ble født. Hvor skjøre de var. Og så fikk vi dem liksom bare med hjem.” Isak ler.  
“Vi satt jo bare og stirret på dem. Så begynte de å gråte og vi fikk helt panikk.”  
“Men vi måtte jo bare fikse det.”  
“Ja, vi måtte jo det. Ta det dag for dag og time for time.”  
“Og minutt for minutt.”  
Even klemmer Isaks hånd. “Du klarte det, da.”  
“Vi klarte det, Even. Selv om du ikke var der så var du der likevel. Og du kom tilbake.” Han stryker ham over kinnet og smiler. “Pappamesteren, vet du.”  
“Trodde det var du, jeg.”

“Men skole, ja.” Isak smiler. “Det har gått fint. Ungene har blitt kjent med mange i klassen. Vi var og kjøpte skolesekker forrige helg.”  
“La meg gjette”, sier Liv. “Maria fant en med dinosaur og Fredrik en med….hm… drage?”  
Isak ler. “Helt riktig. Hvordan gjettet du det?”  
“Kvinnelig intuisjon”, ler hun. “Eller en stolt pappa som sendte meg bilde.”

De blir sittende og prate litt om hvor mye som har forandret siden de selv begynte på skolen. Da Liv gikk på skolen fantes det ingen sekker med drager og prinsesser på, og lite i pastellfarger foruten litt i rosa. Liv sin var knallrød med refleksdetaljer. Even hadde blå sekk. Isak husker ikke helt, han tror den var svart med en fotballspiller på. 

Liv gjesper, det begynner å bli sent. “Jeg tror jeg går og legger meg, jeg. Dere må bare sitte oppe, altså, dere forstyrrer ikke meg.”  
“Det begynner vel å bli leggetid for oss også”, smiler Isak og klemmer Evens hånd.  
Liv ser på dem og smiler. “Dere må iallfall bare sove utpå i morgen. Jeg tar med Maria og Fredrik og bader, og så spiser vi bare litt. Dere trenger ikke stresse.”

De blir sittende og småprate litt. Ser på skogen og himmelen, lytter til elva, til stillheten. Sommerkvelden er varm. Det blåser en liten bris, insekter lager lyder i gresset. Even drikker opp vinen deres, han er i litt fnisete humør. Det smitter over på Isak. “Tåler du ikke vin eller?” spøker han.  
“Det er ikke så lett når du er den minst voksne 35-åringen på denne siden av vannskillet og jeg må drikke opp vinen din også!” Even reiser seg holder på å snuble i en stol, og Isak griper hånden hans og støtter ham så han ikke skal falle.  
“Jeg skal følge deg til sengs, jeg.”  
“The same procedure as last year, Miss Sophie!”  
“Sophie?? Hva tar du meg for?”  
“Hvilken film, Isak?” Even hikster av latter.  
“Åh, Even! Herregud!” stønner Isak.  
“Grevinnen og hovmesteren! The same procedure as every year! Og så svarer jeg “I’ll do my very best!” Even blunker overdrevent med det ene øyet.  
Isak ler. “Du gjør alltid ditt beste, James. Og det er ganske digg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er som alltid happysnappy for kommentarer og tilbakemeldinger. Kort eller lang, setter like stor pris på det uansett :)


	3. Fredag 24. august 2035 kl. 23.55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Skulle vi gå tur, eller?”
> 
> Jepp. Vi skal gå tur.

De snubler seg bortover stien som slynger seg gjennom skogen. Even hadde spurt om de skulle gå en tur, og Isak hadde blitt med. Det er fortsatt varmt. Han hadde stukket innom annekset og hentet en sekk med lommelykter, pledd og et par andre småting mens Even stod utenfor og ventet mens han skravlet småfull om skog og hovmesteren og himmelen og stjerner og episk kjærlighet. Isak kom raskt ut igjen og kysset ham på munnen. Talestrømmen stoppet opp da Even kysset ham tilbake, dypt og inderlig. Han la armene sine rundt Isak og lot hendene gli under t-skjorta hans, ned under bukselinningen. Isak stilte seg bedre til rette og klemte Even tilbake. Hoftene begynte å gå i rytmiske bevegelser mot hverandre, pusten ble tyngre og raskere, kysset ble dypere, tunge møtte tunge. Isak trakk seg litt unna Even, og kysset ham en siste gang på munnen. “Skulle vi gå tur, eller?” Even dro ham tilbake og kysset ham på nytt. “Neiass, det er ikke nødvendig.” Han begynte å kline igjen, holdt Isak fast inntil seg med hendene på rumpa hans.

Isak lo. “Jo, nå har jeg henta lommelykt og greier, klart vi skal gå tur! Kom nå!” Han tenner lommelykta i den ene hånden og drar Even med seg med den andre. De går over brua og følger vegen et stykke, med et fast grep i hverandres hender. Even forsøker å stoppe for å kysse Isak, men han bare ler og drar ham med videre, inn i skogen. Etterhvert kommer de til en lysning mellom trærne. Isak legger ut pleddet, setter seg ned og drar Even ned etter seg. Even setter seg overskrevs over Isaks hofter, krysser beina bak ryggen hans, vipper litt frem og tilbake mens han bøyer seg ned for å kysse Isak. Han klarer ikke holde balansen, og begge to ramler bakover på teppet. 

Isak ler og fortsetter å kysse Even. De ruller rundt, Isak ender øverst. Han legger seg i hele sin lengde over Even og holder hendene hans i et fast grep mens han kysser ham i ansiktet, på munnen, nedover halsen. Så roer bevegelsene seg ned, blir mindre intense, mer dvelende. Han stikker ut tungespissen, slikker i små sirkler på den den varme huden, kjenner pulsen, hjertet slår fort mot tunga hans. Even bøyer seg bakover, lukker øynene, nyter. Hoftene hans presser seg opp mot Isak, han kjemper for å få løs armene, vil holde Isak, holde ham fast, dra ham inntil seg. Isak smiler og slipper armene hans. Han tar den ene hånden til Even og kysser den, kysser hver enkelt knoke, hver enkelt finger, mens han ser Even inn i øynene. Så tar han pekefingeren inn i munnen og suger på den, sakte. Han lar den gli inn og ut mellom leppene sine, lar tunga omslutte den, massere den. Suger i rytmiske bevegelser mens spyttet samler seg i munnvikene. Even smyger langfingeren sin inn i munnen hans ved siden av pekefingeren. Isak suger på dem, gjør dem våte og følsomme. Hver bevegelse med tunga kjennes ti ganger sterkere mot fingrene. Han slikker på fingrene, rundt dem, mellom dem, neglene, leddene, huden. Lar tunga pirre bukta der de møtes på hånden, slikker hurtig frem og tilbake. 

Even ser på ham. Øynene er svarte, blikket er fullt av attrå. Han puster fort og tungt. Isak ser tilbake på ham, med den samme lysten i blikket, med en hunger etter noe. Even lar den ledige hånden smyge seg under bukselinningen, ned i underbuksa til Isak. Han masserer rumpeballene, lar hånden gå fra den ene til den andre, lar den hvile på korsryggen, massere det magiske punktet like over der rumpeballene begynner. Isak vrir seg, sugingen blir mindre rytmisk, mer stakkato. Han slipper fingeren ut av munnen med et lite svupp, og vrir seg over Even mens han drar ned buksa si samtidig som han forsøker åpne Evens og dra av den også. “Så full er jeg ikke, ass”, ler Even, og forsøker hjelpe Isak med buksene. Til slutt er de nakne, bukser og t-skjorter, undertøy og sko ligger ved siden av teppet. 

De er roligere nå. Det er som om den ungdommelige galskapen har gitt seg, de er tilbake til der de var, til mennene i andre halvdel av 30-åra, kjærtegner de modne kroppene, magen, hårene som viser veg ned mot skrittet, de sterke lårene, armene som holder rundt hverandre, halsen, fortsatt myk som for nesten 20 år siden. Håret, like bustete og uregjerlig som før, kanskje litt kortere, litt tynnere, men Isak har fortsatt krøllene sine og Even kan fortsatt se ut som James Dean. 

De roer seg ned, kysser hverandre mykt, stryker hendene over varm, svett hud. Mellom dem kjenner de noe vokse, noe som slett ikke er mykt eller rolig. Isak strekker seg etter sekken og graver litt i den, hånden kommer opp med en tube glidemiddel. “Alltid beredt du”, smiler Even og kysser ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanskje det kommer mere  
> hvis jeg får fine kommentarer fra dere?  
> Mitt ego må ha kos  
> eller blir det bare kaos.
> 
> Ok. Er bedre på prosa enn poesi, kanskje. (Om du vil ha god poesi så anbefaler jeg @renpoesi på instagram.) Men okkesom, kommentarer er digg ♥


	4. Lørdag 25. august 2035 kl. 09.35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God morgen!

Even ser på Isak som sover. Han har vært våken en stund, ligget og lest litt på et manus, sjekket mail, vært innom instagram, sjekket værmeldingen. Sett på Isak, beundret ham. Nå vil han vekke ham. Dobbelsenga er smal, han har beveget seg forsiktig for å ikke vekke ham tidligere på morgenen. Han ligger så nært at han kan blåser forsiktig på nakken hans, varm pust mot håret og huden. Isak vrir seg litt, lager små gryntelyder ned i puta. Even stikker nesa bort i nakken hans, kjenner duften av Isak, den nydelige duften han vil kjenne igjen blant alle andre dufter, og som han aldri blir lei av. Duften av jord og barnåler, av svette og kåthet. Han småkysser Isak på håret, nedover nakken, ned mot skulderen, lar så vidt tunga si smake på huden, salt av nattas svette. 

Isak rører på seg, kryper litt nærmere ham. Han legger det ene beinet over Isaks hofte og trekker ham tettere inntil seg. Kyssene blir flere, litt mer intense, han kysser seg over skuldrene, halsen, haka, kinnet. Kysset øret, tar øreflippen inn i munnen og smaker, suger på den.

Nå er Isak våken. Han puster litt raskere, litt mer anstrengt. Beveger seg, smyger seg inntil Even. Even klemmer ham bakfra.   
“God morgen, Isak.”   
“God morgen, bby. Hva er klokka?”   
“Halv ti.”   
“Ooouuufff. Tidlig.”   
“Vi trenger ikke stå opp enda, da.”

Isak snur seg rundt slik at de ligger mage mot mage. Han legger armene rundt Even, kjenner Evens armer rundt seg. De klemmer hverandre, klemmen går over i et kyss, et sakte, dypt, dvelende morgenkyss, som gradvis blir mer intenst. Hendene beveger seg, stryker over ryggen, opp mot nakken, ned mot rumpa. Isak stryker over hoftene hans med fingertuppene, kjenner den myke huden nuppe seg så de korte, stive hårene reiser seg. Han beveger hendene innover og lar tomlene stryke ham langs overgangen der lår og rumpe møtes, vet at Even liker det, ser at det går gysninger gjennom kroppen hans og at han skiller leppene litt mens han smiler. Han svarer med å bevege hoftene i sakte og rytmiske roterende bevegelser mot ham. De kjenner underbuksene blir trangere, kjenner noe våkne der nede. Kjenner lysten spre seg i kroppen, gjennom dem, mellom dem. Kyssene blir heftigere, Isak ruller Even over på ryggen og legger seg oppå ham. Han drar av ham bokseren, tar av seg sin egen i samme bevegelse. Hoftene beveger seg av fri vilje, hjerterytmen øker, pusten synkroniseres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsatt koslig med kommentarer. Nå ER jo hele denne greia faktisk skrevet ferdig, men det er likevel fint med kommentarer undervegs. Om ikke annet så motiverer det til å skrive mer siden ;)


	5. Lørdag 25. august 2035 kl. 10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bading og fisking.

De ligger svette og varme på ryggen i senga, Even på Isaks arm. Isak lager små sirkler på skulderen hans, han får gåsehud. Dyna ligger i en krøll i fotenden og lufta oser av sex, svette og nattpust. Even rynker på nesa og reiser seg for å åpne vinduet. “Ikke gå da bby”, sier Isak. “Skal bare åpne vinduet.” Han kommer tilbake og legger seg i armkroken til Isak igjen. Isak kysser ham. “Hva skal vi gjøre i dag da?” “Aner ikke. Vi burde vel stikke inn til Liv og ungene.”

De kan så vidt høre stemmene fra barna ute. De er tydeligvis et stykke unna. “Vi stikker og bader da. Jeg føler jeg trenger en oppfriskning.” “Det føler jeg også. At du trenger.”  
Isak dytter ham. “Førstemann til elva da!”

De bakser rundt på jakt etter badeshorts og håndklær og løper ut. Even kommer et par sekunder før Isak ned til elva. De kaster seg uti vannet, etter det første sjokket føles det varmt og deilig. Even dykker under, og Isak ser seg leende rundt etter ham, vet hva som kommer. Det er en lek de har, at Even dykker under og kommer opp ved siden av Isak, svømmer tett inntil ham, mellom beina hans, kommer opp som troll i eske for å gi ham et kyss. Plutselig kjenner han Even svømme bak ryggen hans. Han vrir seg lynkjapt, får armen rundt Evens midje og løfter en sprellende og leende mann opp over vannoverflata. Han kaster ham på ryggen i vannet, de hikstler begge to.

“Pappa, pappa” hører de fra elvebredden. Det er Maria og Fredrik som kommer løpende. “Vi har plukket blåbær! Og blomster!” “Kan vi også bade?” Ungene vrenger av seg klærne og kommer ut til Even og Isak i bare trusene. De plasker og leker og har det gøy helt til Liv kommer ned til elva og sier at det er frokost. 

Etter frokost og kaffe diskuterer de hva de skal gjøre. Ungene vil fiske og Isak vil på moltetur. De blir enige om å starte dagen med fisketur alle sammen, så kan Isak og Even gå på moltetur alene på ettermiddagen dersom ungene ikke vil være med.

Even graver etter mark bak annekset. De tar med fiskestenger ned til elva. Han hjelper ungene å angle dem, trær marken raskt på krokene og kaster uti for dem. De sveiver sakte inn, han kaster uti igjen. Maria prøver å kaste uti selv, men klarer ikke slippe haspelen på akkurat riktig tidspunkt. Hun prøver igjen og igjen. Even står bak henne og holder hendene hennes, og etterhvert klarer hun å kaste et lite stykke uti elva. “Bra, Maria!” ler Even.

Fredrik og Isak står og ser på. Isak skotter på Even og Maria, og på Fredrik. “Skal jeg hjelpe deg, Fredrik?” Fredrik nikker ivrig. Isak tar stanga hans og ser seg rundt, studerer Evens bevegelser. Prøvende tar han tak i enden på stanga og holder snøret med den andre. “Ja, du holder sånn, og så slipper du sånn etter at du har tatt stanga bakover sånn og så…” Han veiver med stanga bak seg, beveger den fremover og slipper ut halve snøret i en diger vase. Kroken fester seg i et furutre. “Pokker!” Han løsner kroken og forsøker snøre inn. Vasen av fiskesnøret surres inn på haspelen og han veiver litt stresset med stanga. 

“Even, kan du hjelpe meg litt? Holde snøret stramt?”  
Han ser bort på ham og ler. “Har du lagd vase på snøret, Isak?”  
“Nei nei, aner ikke hva som skjedde jeg. Det bare rant ut liksom og ble bare rot. Tror det er noe galt med denne stanga, egentlig.”  
Even hjelper ham å få opp knutene på snøret og vinner det inn på haspelen igjen. Han finner en mark i bøtta og ser spørrende på Isak. Isak ser på ham, munnen vrir seg litt. “Nei, bare fest den på du.” Even smiler for seg selv.  
“Sånn. Skal du hjelpe Fredrik nå? Eller vil du heller gå bort og passe på at Maria ikke kaster kroken i øynene på noen?”  
“Jeg kan hjelpe Maria, jeg”, svarer han fort.  
Even hjelper Fredrik med å kaste. Han får fort dreisen på det, og gjør noen gode kast som når helt bort til de beste kulpene langt uti elva.  
“Hjelp Even, jeg tror Maria har fått fisk!” Isak roper med et snev av panikk i stemmen.  
“Hjelp henne å dra den inn da!”  
“Æææh!”

Even rister på hodet og går smilende bort til dem. Maria står med tungen i munnviken og et intenst blikk og sveiver inn. Hun ser spent ut. Isak står og tripper. “Det er en fisk, jo! En fisk!” “Ja, pappa, det er en fisk!” svarer Maria rolig, og fortsetter å sveive. Even holder frem en håv til henne, og hun vipper fisken oppi. Det er en fin liten ørret på kanskje 200 gram. Den spreller i håven, og Even gjør seg klar til å drepe den. I det samme hører de et rop fra Fredrik, som også ser ut til å ha fått napp, og han overlater håven og kniven til Isak. Isak blir stående med et forfjamset blikk. “Pappa, skjær over halsen på den da!” “Eh ja..:” sier Isak. Han virrer med hodet og vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av hendene. Han prøver å få tak i fisken med den ene hånden, men den spreller og han mister den i håven. “Hjelp, den er jo levende jo!” hyler han. Maria ser på ham. “Selvsagt er den levende, pappa. Du skal jo drepe den.” Isak blir blek. Det er tydelig at han ikke helt hadde innsett alle aspektene ved fisketuren. 

Even kommer tilbake etter å ha hjulpet Fredrik. Han bløgger raskt fisken, og den slutter å bevege seg. “Sånn.”  
Isak ser imponert på Even. “Takk ass.”  
“Trodde du var fiskemasteren her, jeg”, ler Even.  
De har vært på hytta her før, men de har kanskje ikke vært på fisketur uten Liv, kommer han på. Og på hytta til Evens foreldre i Kragerø har Isak ofte vært med på fisketur i båten, men det er vel mest Even som har fisket og Isak som har sett på. Even rister på hodet og må smile litt av ting han fortsatt finner ut om mannen i sitt liv. “Du viser nye sider av deg, Isak. Bra du endte som astrofysiker i stedet for kirurg!”  
Isak grøsser litt ved tanken.

Både Maria og Fredrik får flere fisker. Selv om de er små så blir det nok til middag til alle fem. De skal ha dem med nypoteter fra en gård litt lenger ned, gressløk fra den lille hagen bak hytta, og masse rømme til.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setter som alltid veldig pris på de nydelige kommentarene dere legger igjen ♥ 
> 
> Planen min var egentlig at denne hytteturen skulle postes i realtime, men jeg ombestemte meg og fant ut dere skulle få det over flere dager i stedet. Siden gårsdagens kapittel var litt kort, var planen å poste et ekstra kapittel i går kveld. Vi ser jo hvordan det gikk...:) Men alt kommer altså :)


	6. Lørdag 25. august 2035 kl. 14.30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evak er ivrige etter å gå på tur, de.

Liv forteller ivrig om turen hun var på tidligere i høst, da hun hadde funnet virkelig mye molter. “Jeg kom rundt knatten, og plutselig var det helt gult på myra foran meg. Jeg fylte nesten halve bøtta uten å flytte meg, så var det bare å bevege meg et par meter og gjenta. Jeg kom hjem med 15 kilo, var så vidt jeg hadde bøtter nok med meg.”  
Isak ser på Even. “Molter er digg, da. Kanskje vi skulle tatt oss en tur og sett om vi fant noen dessert?” Even nikker ivrig, det var en god ide. Liv sier de bør lete i nordhellingene, der snøen lå lengst, der kan det fortsatt være mye bær å finne.

De går over elva og opp mot fjellet. Liv hadde rett, det er virkelig godt molteår i år. Overalt hvor de finner modne bær er det mye av dem. I løpet av en times tid har de fylt begge bøttene sine pluss en pose, og har mer enn nok til dessert både i dag og på julaften.

De setter seg på en knaus og ser utover. Det er en klar dag, sola skinner og himmelen er blå. Utsikten er storslått, det føles som de kan se utover halve Norge - eller iallfall halve Telemark. Even legger armen rundt Isak, trekker ham inntil seg. Isak hviler hodet på skulderen hans.  
“Tror du det har sittet en Even og en Isak her før også, i et tidligere univers?”  
“Det tror jeg. Det sitter alltid en Even og en Isak her.”  
“Tror du de var lykkelige?”  
“Like lykkelige som vi er.”  
“Neiass. Det tror jeg ikke. Det går ikke an.”  
“Nå er du bare klisje.” Even kysser ham. “Og du som ikke tror på den episke kjærlighetshistorien en gang.”  
“Nei, men det er jo akkurat det. De som satt her var sånne gjetere og sånt, i gamle dager. Sånn som i Brokeback Mountain. De kunne jo ikke være sammen hjemme. De satt her og visste at de ikke kunne ha hverandre noe annet sted enn her, langt inne på fjellet langt fra folk. De kunne ikke være lykkelige for alltid.”  
“Den eneste måten å ha noe i uendelig tid på, er ved å miste det.”  
“De mistet jo hverandre ikke. De hadde hverandre her. Alltid.”  
“Og jeg har alltid deg. Her og der og i alle universer i alle tider i uendelig tid.” Even stryker over armen til Isak, kjenner pulsen på innsiden av overarmen, kjenner at de banker i takt, at de lever i takt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De som ikke har sett Brokeback Mountain bør virkelig få gjort det. *hulk*  
> Mitt eget minne fra den er kameraten min som gråt over det han trodde var uoppnåelige drømmer. Ni år senere fikk jeg verdens fineste bilde av ham og en nydelig gutt en sen natt etter at jeg kom hjem fra fylletur i Paris. Da var det min tur å grine.


	7. Lørdag 25. august 2035 kl. 19.00

Fredrik og Maria gjør seg klar for å dra på telttur med Liv. De har allerede funnet en fin teltplass på en lysning i skogen et stykke fra hytta, idyllisk og stille med høye trær rundt. Ungene har pakket tannbørster og sovepose og klær i sekken, sammen med saftflasker og boller og kjeks, akkurat som Livs egne barn gjorde da de var små.

Fredrik peker på skyggene av trærne, snakker begeistret med Liv. Maria diskuterer og peker hun også. De hører de glade barnestemmene forsvinne innover i skogen.

Isak rydder litt. Plukker opp Marias kjole som ligger slengt over en stol, en truse og en enslig sokk på verandaen. Så finner han seg en øl og setter seg på verandaen. Even går ut på kjøkkenet og lager kveldsmat til dem, brød med rester av ørret med rømme og gressløk på, molter med fløte. Han legger det pent på fat, dekker bordet fint med servietter og glass til ølen. Han styrer og ordner mens Isak ser opp på ham fra sofaen han sitter i.  
“Så fint du ordner da!”  
“Ja, nå blir det kveldsmat!”  
“Nesten som på restaurant dette.”  
“Ja, hva ønsker herren å drikke?” Even slenger en serviett over håndleddet og kommer bort til Isak for å ta i mot bestillingen hans.  
Isak ler og retter seg opp i ryggen og kaster lett på hodet. “En _Île nue_ IPA, takk. Kjellerkald.” Han sier det med en slags fransk uttale.  
“En _Île nue_ skal bli, _monsieur_.” Even vrikker overdrevent på hoftene mens han går på kjøkkenet for å hente øl. Isak løfter på øyenbrynet og plystrer på Even. “ _Pronto, pronto_ , _garçon_!”  
“Pronto er ikke fransk, Isak. Det er italiensk.”  
“Det vet jeg vel. Har du plutselig noe i mot at jeg snakker italiensk også nå, _gigolo_?”

Even kommer tilbake med to øl som han skjenker opp til dem før han setter seg ved siden av Isak. Isak legger hånden bak nakken hans og trekker ham inntil seg for et kyss. “Maten ser digg ut.”

De sitter tett inntil hverandre og småprater mens de spiser. Lårene berører hverandre, de kan kjenne varmen fra den andre. Isak setter seg inn i hjørnet av sofaen når han har spist ferdig og trekker beina opp etter seg. Han putter tærne under Evens lår og krøller tærne litt for å kile ham. Even stryker over beina hans, smyger hånden inn under buksebeinet og kjenner på den varme huden. Han ser på Isak, synes han ser tenksom ut. Han reiser seg opp og begynner rydde av bordet, tørker av den rødrutete voksduken og kommer ut med to øl til før han setter seg i sofaen. Han trekker beina opp i sofaen, sitter som et speilbilde av Isak i det andre hjørnet. Føttene hviler mot Isaks føtter, tærne kiler hverandre. Han strekker ut det ene beinet og legger det i Isaks fang.

“Hva er det, Isak?” Even smiler. Han ser på Isak at det er noe han funderer på. Det er ikke noe farlig, ikke noe alvorlig, men han har det uttrykket han pleier ha i ansiktet når han går rundt og tenker på noe, og har tenkt å si noe om det når han bare får formulert tankene sine. Even har lært seg Isaks uttrykk. Når han er redd, bekymra, har noe alvorlig på hjertet, er glad, bobler over. Han ser det ikke bare på ansiktet og stemmen, men på hele kroppsspråket. Nå er han stille og fjern i blikket.  
Isak ser på ham og smiler. “Jeg tenker.”  
“Mmhm.” Even ser spørrende på ham. Isak flytter seg bort til ham og setter seg i armkroken hans. Han hviler hodet mot skuldra hans, ryggen mot brystkassa, kikker ut mot skogen. Even legger armen rundt ham og stryker sakte opp og ned.  
“Jeg ser jo når du tenker. Du får den lille nyven mellom øynene, og blikket ditt blir så fjernt. Ja, akkurat sånn som nå.”  
Isak ler og lener seg nærmere ham. Kjenner hvordan Even hviler haka si på hodet hans og blir sittende stille og tenke.  
“Hva tenker DU på da? Nå fikk du sånn tenkekropp.”  
“Tenkekropp??”  
“Ja, du slapper liksom av uten å slappe av. Kroppen din blir helt fjern, på en måte. Ikke på en kjip måte, men jeg kan kjenne at du tenker altså.”

De ler og småkysser litt igjen. Isak setter seg litt bedre til rette. “Jo, jeg satt og tenkte på oss. Og på ungene.”  
Even smiler og klemmer ham. “På det fineste jeg har.”  
“Husker du at du sa du ikke ville ha barn?”  
Even skvetter til og stivner. Hånden hans stopper på Isaks arm. Han sitter helt stiller. Slipper et lite sukk. Isak tar hånden hans og kjærtegner den. Han stryker sakte langs fingrene, en etter en. Fletter fingrene deres sammen og ser på dem, kysser dem, kysser ringen. Han bøyer hodet bakover og ser på Even.  
Even ser på ham med store øyne. “Ja, jeg sa det. Og jeg mente det. Jeg...jeg skjønte ikke hvordan jeg kunne bli en god pappa, med hodet mitt og alle tankene mine. Jeg ville ikke at du skulle måtte ta alt ansvaret. Alltid være den som måtte være der, uansett. Med meg i bakgrunnen, som en syk og ustabil pappa.” Han sukker og ser tomt ut i lufta.  
“Du vet at du er verdens beste pappa, Even?”  
Even ser på ham og blir myk i ansiktet, smiler. “Ja, du sier det. Og nå har jeg begynt å tro på det. På at jeg kan være en god pappa. På at dette kan funke. På at det ikke bare har vært flaks.”

Det har ikke bare vært en dans på roser. Even har hatt sine perioder og episoder, det har gått opp og ned, og noen ganger har han vært så dårlig at han har bodd på det gamle gutterommet sitt. Der har det vært ved det gamle. Moren som passer på ham, kommer med mat og drikke, sender ham i dusjen, bytter svett sengetøy, går ut av rommet uten å lukke døra. Han har følt seg fengslet der, samtidig som det har vært et fristed, et sted der han ikke har trengt bekymre seg for å være en byrde. Han vet at han er en byrde, at moren må ta fri fra jobb og forsake venner og fritidsaktiviteter. Men vissheten om at Isak slipper å ta dette ansvaret på toppen av ansvaret for barna har likevel hjulpet ham til en slags aksept, til å godta å være en mindre byrde enn han kunne vært. Av og til skulle han ønske han slapp. At han kunne slippe fra, komme bort fra alle tankene sine, fra å være en byrde, fra å føle seg brysom og til overs.

Men Isak har alltid vært der. Barna har alltid kommet. Ligget stille tett inntil ham, pustet på nakken hans, rørt ved håret. Kanskje bare noen sekunder før de har blitt for urolige, men vissheten om at de faktisk er der, at dette er ekte, har fått ham til å klamre seg fast, beholde fotfestet. Isak har ligget under dyna med ham i timesvis, holdt ham fast når han føler han er i ferd med å forsvinne, såpet inn ryggen og vasket den av igjen når det å komme seg ut på badet er som en maraton. Kuttet pizza i små biter og gitt ham bit for bit, holdt Cola med sugerør mot munnen hans, passet på at vannflaska på nattbordet har fått påfyll av kaldt vann. Tatt ham med ut i stua for å se barne-tv med ungene stille i sofaen ved siden av ham. Fulgt ham til psykolog og psykiater og legetimer og på jobb. Passet på at ungene fikk de riktige forklaringene på hva som feiler pappa, at det ikke er dem det er noe galt med, men at pappa har vondt i hodet sitt og at det ikke er noe de kan gjøre med det. Isak, alltid Isak. Alfa og omega, alt starter og slutter med Isak. Før Isak. Etter Isak. Med Isak.

Og nå sitter han her og føler at det å bli pappa var riktig likevel. At selv om han av og til er syk så er han så mye mer, og dette mye mer er det han er for ungene, for Isak, for venner og familie, det meste av tiden. Dette mye mer som er så mye, som betyr så mye.  
“Flaks! Det er jo ikke flaks! Du ER den beste.” Isak ser på ham og smiler varmt.  
Even smiler tilbake. “Er det pappamasteren som snakker?”

“Jeg er beviset på at verken arv eller miljø bestemmer det, iallfall”, sier Isak, og blir med ett alvorlig. Han har et bra forhold til faren nå, det er ikke det, han bor i Harstad og de treffes kanskje et par ganger i året. Han er flink til å holde kontakten med barnebarna, Tien har mye av æren for det. Selv om hun har bred nordnorsk dialekt nå så har hun bakgrunn fra et land med en sterkere familiekultur, og hun var sjokkert da hun forstod hvor langt fra hverandre Isak og Terje var. Hun hadde nærmest truet dem til å prate sammen, og sagt at uansett om Isak ville tilgi eller ikke så måtte de ha kontakt - de var familie, og de kunne ikke fravelges, mente hun. Isak var ikke enig med henne i at familie ikke kunne velges bort, men han var jo glad i faren sin til tross for alt han hadde gjort og ikke gjort, så han var samtidig glad for at hun hadde presset dem litt. Han og faren hadde snakket om det som skjedde, og med sine egne erfaringen forstod Isak nå litt bedre hvorfor faren hadde gjort som han gjorde. Han følte seg fremdeles sviktet, men livet gikk videre og han kunne ikke gå rundt og være sint for alltid. Og pappa og Tien fikk være ungenes nordnorske besteforeldre, de utvekslet bilder og ringte og fikk besøk innimellom.

Men opplevelsene med foreldrene satt hardt i Isak, og han var fast bestemt på at hans egne barn ikke skulle oppleve det samme. Historien skulle ikke gjenta seg. Han skulle ikke rømme fra ansvaret. Han skulle dele ansvaret, snakke med noen, gi barna trygghet og styrke. De hadde alltid vært åpne om Evens sykdom, både til venner og familie, også barna. Isak husket at han aldri forstod hva som var galt med moren, og ville for enhver pris unngå det. Han hadde hatt lange samtaler med psykolog om dette, om hvordan han hadde følt seg blind og døv som barn, ikke skjønt hva som skjedde rundt seg. Psykologen hadde støttet dem i å være åpne med barna, hun sa at barn var robuste og taklet sykdom. Dessuten ville de alltid merke at det var “noe” med pappa når han hadde sine oppturer og nedturer, kanskje ville de se at noe var galt før Isak så det.

De setter seg enda nærmere hverandre. Munnene møtes til ømme kyss, tunger leker så vidt med hverandre. Hender stryker over hud, over klær. Øyne studerer hverandre. De kjenner pusten gå i takt, kjenner hjerteslagene justere seg til hverandre. Kjenner hverandres tanker. Kjenner seg som ett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forsatt takk for fine kommentarer, dere er snille ♥


	8. Søndag 26. august 2035 kl. 07.30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kroppen din trenger ikke potet. Kroppen din trenger kaffe.

"Pappa pappa dere må våkne!”  
Even våkner av at Maria kravler opp i senga deres. “Hei, Maria. Hei, Fredrik.”  
Fredrik står i døra og balanserer et brett med to kaffekopper og et fat med kjeks på. “Vi har lagd kaffe!”  
“Liv har lagd kaffe. Vi kan jo ikke lage kaffe,” korrigerer Maria.  
“Men vi har funnet kopper! Og bakt kjeks da!” Fredrik er ivrig, han sier ikke kj-lyden riktig, så det høres mer ut som en s.  
Det viser seg å stemme. På brettet ligger nybakte sjokoladekjeks sammen med to hvite kopper halvfulle med kaffe. Det har skvulpet litt over og koppene har brune skjolder nedover sidene. Noen har heldigvis vært forutseende nok til å legge servietter under.  
“Smak på kjeksen da, pappa!” Fredrik setter brettet fra seg på det lille bordet ved siden av senga. Even setter seg opp i senga. Isak har våknet og gnir seg i øynene mens han smiler til ungene. De setter Maria bedre til rette mellom seg, og lar Fredrik komme opp innerst i senga. Det blir trangt, men veldig koselig. Even gir Isak en kaffekopp. Isak snuser den inn den gode kaffeduften og tar en god slurk. Han ser litt våknere ut allerede før han har svelget kaffen. Even smiler og kysser ham på munnen. “Nå kan vi snakke til deg, ikke sant?” Isak forsøker seg på et grynt tilbake, men klarer ikke skjule smilet sitt.

Even setter fatet med kjeks i senga og gir ungene hver sin serviett. Kjeksene er sprø og smuler, og det hjelper ikke så mye med serviettene, det er snart smuler overalt. Even forsøker børste dem ned fra dyna, men det ender med at alt ender på lakenet når Fredrik rister dyna over dem. “Jammen bra vi skal hjem i dag så vi slipper sove i disse smulene senere.” 

Liv stikker hodet inn døra. “Skal dere ikke bare la sengetøyet ligge på til neste gang dere kommer hit da? Det er jo veldig enkelt!”  
Even og Isak ser på hverandre. “Jeg tror egentlig at det sengetøyet bør vaskes”, sier Isak og rødmer når han innser hva han har sagt.  
“Det er fullt av sekssmuler”, lesper Fredrik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forsatt takk for fine kommentarer, dere. Setter enormt pris på alle tilbakemeldinger, enten det er kort eller langt.
> 
> Og hvis vi treffes så gi meg gjerne en kopp kaffe ;)


	9. Søndag 26. august 2035 kl. 12:10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Født sånn, blitt sånn, eller?

Til lunsj er det pannekaker. Liv har lagd en diger haug på null tid, hun steker på tre panner på en gang. Maria har plukket blåbær og rørt med sukker til syltetøy. Liv tåler verken melk eller gluten, men har lagd pannekaker som alle kan spise. Fredrik synes de smaker annerledes enn de han pleier spise hjemme. “Hvordan da?” spør Isak. “De smaker på en måte søtere? Men ikke på en søt måte.” Isak smiler. “Akkurat.”

Liv forteller at hun har lagd dem med jyttemel og rismelk fordi hun ikke tåler vanlig melk og mel. Maria forteller at det er en gutt i barnehagen som heller ikke tåler gluten, og en som ikke tåler vanlig melk. “Men alle får laktoseredusert melk i stedet”, forklarer hun. “Laktose er sukker. Det er sukker i melk, faktisk!”  
Liv ler og sier at det stemmer. Laktose kalles melkesukker og finnes i melk. Hun forklarer at for at kroppen skal kunne bruke sukkeret til å lage energi så må det først deles opp i sukker som kroppen kan bruke, og SÅ blir det energi. Og for å gjøre det så trengs det et stoff i tarmen.  
“Ja, laktose! Det snakket de om på ‘Den magiske kroppen’,” sier Maria.  
“Nei, ikke laktose. Det er jo sukkeret. Men noe som likner. Liktose? Likpose?” Fredrik er usikker.  
Liv ler igjen. “Veldig nært, Fredrik. Laktase. Men noen mennesker mangler faktisk det stoffet i tarmen, eller har veldig lite av det, og da går melkesukkeret rett gjennom tarmen og man får vondt i magen i stedet for at kroppen får energi.”  
“Så kjedelig da! Hvorfor er det sånn?”  
“Det kan være mange grunner til det, men det er kanskje arvelig. Det betyr at barna arver det fra foreldrene sine. Det er det samme med gluten, at man ikke tåler det er også arvelig.”  
Maria og Fredrik ser bekymret på henne. “Men har vi arvet det da?”  
“Neida, det slipper dere heldigvis! Jeg har jo bare vært gravid med dere, eggcellene deres kom fra en annen kvinne. Og så vidt vi vet har hun ingen slike arvelige sykdommer.” De er ganske sikre på dette. Alle donorer sjekkes for en rekke sykdommer, og når det er mulig så slås det aktuelle genet permanent av i DNAet. Dette er en av en del omstridte endringer i bioteknologiloven som ble gjort på 2020-tallet.  
“Så det er derfor vi ikke likner på deg?” spør Maria og studerer Liv. Hun nikker. “Ja, dere er jo ikke i slekt med meg i det hele tatt. Men se så lik dere er pappa!”  
Ungene ser på Isak og Even, som for å sammenlikne seg med dem. De grønne øynene. Det blonde håret. De lange lemmene.  
“Men hvorfor er vi forskjellige da? Hvis vi har arvet fra de samme?”  
“Jo, selv om eggcellene kom fra samme kvinne, og sædcellene som smeltet sammen med dem og ble til akkurat dere kom fra Isak, så blir dere ikke halve kopier av de to.” sier Isak.  
Fredrik ler. “Halve kopier, det hadde sett rart ut da! Sånn som den tegningen vi har hjemme! Tenk om vi hadde sett sånn ut!” Han og Maria ser på hverandre og ler enda mer.  
Even smiler. “Ja, det hadde sett litt rart ut. Jammen bra at dere ikke ble sånn!”  
“Men hvorfor ble vi sånn da?” spør Maria.  
Isak forsøker å forklare. “Dere vet jo hvordan en baby blir til. En sædcelle smelter sammen med en eggcelle, og så begynner cellen å dele seg, og så blir klumpen til et bittelite foster inni magen og etter 9 måneder så blir det født. Og da er det sånn at den babyen har fått litt arv fra eggcellen og litt fra sædcellen, men det er litt tilfeldig akkurat hvilken arv den får.”  
“Og etter at babyen er født så skjer det også ting, da kan det som egentlig er arvede egenskaper slås av og på gjennom påvirkning i miljøet. Da kan det hende at sånt som hvilken mat barnet får, hvilket pålegg det får på brødskiva liksom, påvirker genene!”  
Maria og Fredrik ser med store øyne på Even. “Fikk vi samme pålegg da?”  
Even ler. “Maria, du ville helst ha makrell og sardiner på brødskiva da du var liten, mens Fredrik spiste mest ost.”  
“Kanskje det er derfor jeg lærte å svømme først da?” undrer Maria.  
“Jeg tror nok ikke genene og arv påvirket akkurat det. Men det kan hende du lærte det først fordi du og jeg pleier være ferdig med å skifte og dusje i svømmehallen før de tregostene der”, sier Isak og peker på Even og Fredrik. “Så da rekker du mer svømming enn Fredrik. Da er det miljøet som har påvirket deg.”  
“Men det er ganske rare greier at to unger som vokser opp sammen i det samme huset med de samme foreldrene likevel blir forskjellige,” fortsetter han. 

“Hva er det som er viktigst da? Arv eller miljø?” spør Maria, uvitende om at hun har stilt kanskje et av de mest omfattende spørsmålene innen vitenskapen. Even og Isak ser på hverandre med et lite smil, før de trekker pusten.  
“Det er det veldig vanskelig å svare på”, sier Isak. “Forskerne er ikke enige der. Genene arves jo, såklart, og tidligere trodde man at det som ble arvet ikke kunne påvirkes av miljøet, altså ikke sånn med en gang. Men nå vet vi at miljøet kan påvirke hva som slås av og på i våre egne gener, her og nå, og også endre arvematerialet slik at det vi overfører til våre egne barn er noe annet enn det vi ble født med”

Isak ser på Even og tenker på samtalen de hadde i går. Om at Even ikke ville bli far. At han var redd for at sykdommen skulle ødelegge, skulle gi ungene en dårlig oppvekst. Han tenker på sin egen oppvekst, på hvordan det preget ham. 

“Dere vet jo at sædcellene som smeltet sammen med eggene og ble til dere kommer fra meg. Even har verken gitt dere genetisk arvemateriale eller vært gravid med dere. Men han har gitt dere omsorg. Passet på at dere har det bra. Elsker dere. Og han har gitt dere muligheten til å vise omsorg og kjærlighet når han har vært syk. Da har det vært dere som har krøpet inntil ham, gitt ham en klem, sagt dere elsker ham.” Ungene og Even ser på ham. Even er blank i øynene.

Even tenker også på samtalen de hadde i går. På tankene før de snakket om å få barn, på hvordan Isak hadde sagt at det ikke var noe galt med ham, at han kom til å elske barna og være der for dem, ikke være som Isaks egne foreldre. At selv om han helt sikkert kom til å være syk selv om han fikk barn, at han kom til å få episoder og være deprimert, så kom han også til å elske barna og la dem elske ham. Sykdommen er en del av ham, men like lite som sykdommen er ham så er han sykdommen.

“Dere har jo sett at vi er glade i hverandre og at vi sier og viser at vi elsker hverandre. Men om dere ikke selv fikk lov å gi den samme kjærligheten så ville dere ikke ha lært å vise at dere elsker noen. Det å vise at vi elsker noen er alltid viktig og dere har jo alltid vist det til både meg og pappa, og til besteforeldre og Liv og så mange andre vi har rundt oss. Og av og til så er det noen som trenger det ekstra mye selv om de kanskje ikke skjønner det helt selv, og da er det ekstra viktig å vise det.”

Liv smiler og ser på dem. Hun ser på de to mennene og de to barna, på kjærligheten i blikkene når de ser på hverandre, på likhetene og forskjellene mellom dem. “Dere er jo sammen om dette. Sammen om både arven og miljøet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle kommentarer ♥  
> Og en spesielt stor takk til evakyaki for god massasje av hjernen min denne gangen.


	10. Søndag 25. august 2035 kl. 15:04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helga er over, det er tid for hjemtur.

Så er det på tide å kjøre hjem igjen. De har lovet Evens foreldre å kjøre innom hytta deres utenfor Kragerø, de planlegger å spise middag der før de drar hjem. De har vært der tidligere i sommer også, sammen med Evens søster og familien hennes. Hun har samboer og to barn, og Maria og Fredrik hadde noen fine dager med fisketurer, krabbefiske, lek i fjæra, bading og fotball. Even og Isak hadde fått slappet av litt, gått turer på svabergene og mimret om da de var her da de var yngre. Den første sommeren de var sammen hadde de vært på besøk her med Evens foreldre. 

Isak husker det var mest fint, men litt trist også. Han syntes familien til Even hadde vært så nær hverandre, som en enhet, og han hadde følt seg litt utenfor, litt alene. Følelsen hadde forsvunnet med årene. Han hadde blitt dratt inn i klanen og blitt en del av det Bech Næsheimske fellesskapet. 

En kveld tidligere i sommer hadde de klatret opp på knausen bak hytta etter at ungene hadde lagt seg. De hadde ligget tett inntil hverandre på berget og sett opp på stjernene. “Disse stjernene var her da vi lå her for 15 år siden også”, sa Even. “Tenk at det vi ser her er gammelt lys”, sier Isak. “Stjernene ligger mange lysår unna, så vi ser egentlig bakover i historien.” Han studerte stjernehimmelen. “Ser du Karlsvogna?” spurte han Even. “Ser du de stjernene der, øverst der? Den klareste av dem heter Groombridge 1618. Den ligger bare 16 lysår unna oss. Tenk at den kunne ha sloknet da vi lå her en sommer for mange år siden, uten at vi har sett det før nå.”  
Even så på ham. “Groombridge 1618? Serr? Finnes den? Det er jo en film!”  
Isak så spørrende på ham.  
“Ja, Mindbridge heter den, basert på en roman av Joe Haldeman fra 1976. Den ble filmatisert i 2021, med Aksel Hennie i hovedrollen.”  
“Jøss, han har spilt i flere romfilmer altså?”  
Even lo mot ham. “Ja, Isak, Aksel Hennie har BÅDE vært på Mars og på Achernar, tenk det!”  
Isak fnyste. “Achernar er ikke ekte, da! Og det var jo masse feil i ‘The Martian’. Hele premisset for filmen var feil, det kunne aldri vært en ødeleggende storm der, det er jo ingen atmosfære der.”  
“Kunsterisk frihet, Isak. Det er det vi lever for.” Even trakk Isak inntil seg og kysset ham lidenskaplig. Isak trakk seg litt unna ham. “Dessuten ville vi oppdaget om den sloknet da. For mange år siden.”

De blir liggende og se opp på stjernehimmelen, opp mot sin egen stjerne der oppe, stjerna Even kjøpte til dem for mange år siden. Stjernehimmelen er uforandret, noe konstant, høyt der oppe, langt der ute, i uendeligheten.

Ungene hadde blitt igjen i Kragerø hos tante og onkel og besteforeldrene, mens Even og Isak dro hjem. De hadde jobbet en del. Isak hadde fått levert endelig versjon av en artikkel til publisering, mens Even hadde fått gjort mye på filmprosjektet sitt og var i rute før innspurten i høst. De hadde også fått tid til å jobbe i hagen, olje terrassen og malt den ene veggen på huset. Ettermiddagene og kveldene ble lange og effektive uten barna. De hadde også fått tid til andre ting. Til å være bare dem. Til å være alene. Sammen.

Nå er de på det som sannsynligvis er det siste besøket her i sommer. Ferien er over, ungene har begynt på skolen, helgene begynner bli fylt opp med jobbreiser og familieaktiviteter. Men det er fint å sitte her igjen. Spise middag med familien, fersk makrell som faren til Even fisket samme morgen. Nyte sola. Kjenne den svale sjøvinden gjennom håret. Høre måkene skrike. Lyden av motorbåter som kjører forbi. 

De er ferdige med å spise, og Even trekker Isak opp av stolen. “Opp og gå, din forspiste latsabb”, ler han. Isak kommer med et feik stønn. Han reiser seg og blir med Even. Even rekker ut hånden etter Maria og Fredrik også. “Kom da, så går vi en tur.”

De går langs stranda. Langs tangen som ligger i fjæra. Lukta av råtnende tang, av våt sand og saltvann. Lydene av bølgene som slår mot steinene. Sola som blinker i sjøen. Blå himmel, noen få hvite skydotter. Maria klisser med en solkremtube, forsøker smøre seg inn mens hun går. Isak stopper og hjelper henne, smører henne i ansiktet, nakken, bak knærne. Det ble mer enn nok solkrem i hånden hans, så han smører inn Fredrik også, før han til slutt ber Even stå rolig. Even lukker øynene og lar Isak smøre ansiktet hans med rolige hender. De lange fingrene gnir solkremen inn i huden, sørger for at all huden får et lag av den beskyttende kremen. Even blir lett solbrent, og vil helst ikke se ut som en kokt hummer heller. “Sånn, nå er det bra”, sier Isak og kysser Even på nesen.

De går hånd i hånd bortover. Til slutt kommer de til den ytterste odden på øya der hytta ligger. Der blir de stående og se utover, sørover, mot Danmark. De ser bare himmel og hav, kan ikke se landet bortenfor. “Det er fint”, sier Isak. “Det er masse hav!” “Ja, det er masse hav. Hav er vel fint vel?” ler Even tilbake til Fredrik.  
Fredrik nikker. “Hav er fint det. Tenk på alt det som er nedi havet da. Alt vi ikke ser. Alt vi ikke har oppdaget enda. Det er mye vi ikke vet. Det er dumt da, at vi ikke vet hva som er nedi der.” “Ja, det er mye vi ikke vet. Men er du sikker på det er dumt? At vi ikke vet alt?”  
Fredrik ser tenksomt på faren. “Kanskje det er greit at vi ikke vet alt?”  
Even ser på ham. “Hvorfor tror du det er greit da?”  
“Jo, fordi hvis vi visste om alt som er der så kan det hende vi ble redde. At det var fullt av uhyrer og monstre der.” Fredrik ser tydelig skeptisk ut.

“Vet du at på havbunnen utenfor Afrika så lever det en fisk som de trodde ble utryddet for 65 millioner år siden, da dinosaurene ble utryddet?” spør Maria.  
“Ja, kvastfinnefisken har kanskje eksistert i 400 millioner år! Den ble oppdaget igjen i 1938, av en dame som het Marjorie Courtenay-Latimer. Hun fikk den av en fisker og fant den ikke i noen av bøkene sine, så hun beskrev den og fikk den oppkalt etter seg. Den er blå, akkurat som øynene til pappa. Men det er ikke fargen som er spesiell, men fordi den har finner som likner armer og bein i skjelett-strukturen. De ligner faktisk litt på armer og bein hos mennesker. Gjennom utvikling over mange, mange tusen år så har egenskaper som fisken trengte for å overleve vunnet frem slik at de fiskene som klarte seg best har blitt ført videre.”  
“Er det arv?” spør Maria.  
“Det er arv”, bekrefter Isak. “Men det er også miljø, fordi det er jo miljøet som påvirker hvilke egenskaper som vinner frem. En fisk og et menneske og en fugl likner litt på hverandre, men har ulike egenskaper. De stammer kanskje fra samme urdyr, men for å leve i vannet eller i lufta eller på bakken så er det forskjellige ting som har vært viktige og har blitt ført videre.”  
“Men det er rart at de bare er der uten at vi vet om dem, da” sier Fredrik. “Gjemmer de seg for oss?” Isak ler igjen. “Nei, de gjemmer seg nok ikke. Men havet er så stort og dypt og mørkt, og det er umulig å vite om alt som er der. Det er som verdensrommet. Vi vet mye, og vi kan gjette og anta mye, fordi vi vet en del om hva som faktisk finnes og om hva som kunne ha funnes. Men noe må vi spare til dere forskere som skal komme etter oss også. Noen må jo forske på havet, filme det som skjer der nede, systematisere de nye artene. Og det kan vi jo ikke gjøre nå, det må de som finner alt det nye gjøre når de finner det. Vi aner jo ikke hva det går an å finne heller.”

Even tar Isak i hånden og klemmer den, ser på ham. Isak skuer utover havet med et lite smil om leppene. “Ja, kanskje er det greit at vi ikke vet alt. At vi heller kan finne ut av det litt etter litt. Når vi står midt oppi det eller trenger det.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til @evak_nonstop (insta) for fin tur til Kragerø tidligere i sommer! Evak gjentok den i 2035!
> 
> Og takk for følget til alle som ble med på hyttetur! Kan hende det blir flere ferier eller hverdager med familien Evak fremover også. (Gi meg gjerne hint eller tips om hva jeg skal skrive om...)
> 
> Tusen millioner ("det er en milliard, mamma") takk for alle fine kommentarer undervegs. Tror bare andre som skriver skjønner hvor utrolig mye det betyr at noen legger igjen en kommentar etter at de har lest. (Å skrive selv er sommerfugleffekt der altså!)

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til min alltid eminente betaleser evakyaki, og takk også til Frieda Echte for innspill. ♥


End file.
